


Intrusive Thoughts

by Ashfen



Series: A Decade of Love [5]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angst, Guns, Hanging mention, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Nick is depressed, Nightmares, Sleeping Pills, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: 1929.
Relationships: Nick Carraway & Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Series: A Decade of Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537345
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Intrusive Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally chapter one of the 4 times Nick and Jay had nightmares (and one time it wasn't a dream)

_A bottle of sleeping pills. A gun. Rope. Rat poison. All things within the apartment, all supposedly quick ways to go. Gatsby was at work; he shouldn't have been home to see._  
He shouldn't have been there to see it.  
_And yet there he was; running to him with outstretched arms just as he pulled the trigger of the pistol in his mouth, banging desperately on the door as Nick kicked the chair under him, cradling the younger male in his arms as he took his last ragged breath before slipping into his permanent sleep._  
_He couldn't help it anymore, running through scenario after scenario, death after death, each time with Gatsby just out of reach of help, just seconds too late. It wasn't going to stop, and they both knew it. Yet Gatsby still ceaselessly kept trying to save him time after time after time._

"- _Nick!_ "  
The male jolted awake with a sharp gasp, eyes spilling over with disturbed and almost frightened tears as he took in his surroundings. Gatsby. His eyes held nothing but concern for the other, and so Nick quietly let himself sink into his arms. Jay began to stroke his hair.  
"You were crying out in your sleep. What was it about this time?"  
He shook his head, and Jay sighed softly.  
"Will you tell me in the morning?"  
"... Depends on what time it is now."  
A brief silence as the man squinted at his wristwatch in the dark.  
"It's almost 3:30 old sport."  
"Mm… It's late enough that I'll probably still remember it in the morning."  
"Alright. Do you want to stay awake for a while longer, avoid going back into that dream?"  
"I think I will."  
Silence again.  
"Do you want me to stay awake with you?"  
"... If it's not too much of a bother."  
"It's never a bother to spend time with you, Nick. When are you going to realize that?"


End file.
